7 janvier 2015
by Nebelsue
Summary: 11h30 Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Des coups de feu . 12 Son coeur est poignardé.
1. Chapter 1

11h30 coup de poignard

"Aime ton prochain comme toi-même"

On se retouve en bas pour parler . Mais je tiends à dire que ce texte n'engage que mon opinion personnelle ,qu'Hetalia appartient à Hideaz Himaluyra un autre dessinateur comique , et que OC!Algérie et OC!Belgique (Beatrice) sont à moi.

11h27

Francis est en train d'enrager. Il était passé de 5 eme puissance mondiale à 6 ème. Et en plus il s'était fait doubler par Arthur . Il avait de quoi se faire chambrer pendant des siècles.

11h28

son potable émet un gazouillement. Ça eut dire qu'un compte Twitter qu'il suit à émis un tweet

11h29

Il regarde sur Twitter les derniers tweets . Un en particulier attire son attention . Celui d'un dessinateur spécialisé dans la caricature humoriste souhaitant un peu en retard une bonne nouvelle année.

Il a un mauvais pressentiment comme si on lui tordait son estomac. Il n'avait que très rarement ces symptômes mais ils étaient toujours sgraves .

Quelque chose de funeste allait se passer.

11h31

Quelque chose de funeste s'était passé.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Ce btout qui le rend fou ,qui lui rouge l'esprit . Il l'avait constamment en arrièrerons sonore étant donné toutes les interventions miliaires simultannées de la France.

Mais c'était autre chose.

Tchac!

Le bruit d'un papier que l'on déchire.

Il ne l'avait que rarement ressenti. Mais c'était l'une des choses le sous atroces pouvant arriver à une nation ( avec une guerre civile mais là où la guerre était quelque chose de longue haleine ,ceci était court . Mais intense.)

Un attentat.

La dernier fois qu'il avait ressenti cela c'était lors de la boucherie perpétrée par Merah à Toulouse.

Qui?

Quoi?

Où?

Combien?

Comment?

Pourquoi?

Non cette dernière question n'appelait pas de réponse . A cause du fanatisme . Peu importe qu'elle cause il servait ,il était toujours nocif.

11h45

Les nouvelles viennent de tomber .

Il a envie de pleurer ,de se déchirer les vêtements , de traquer les coupables jusqu'au dernier et de le leur faire payer.

" Pardonnez-nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensé"

Francis ne savait s'il existait une déité supérieure et là mainrteneant tout de suite ,il s'en fichait .

Jamais il ne pourra pardonner ,il le savait.

Il adressa une brève prière à Jeanne d'Arc .

«Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas plus de morts. Pourvu qu'on retrouve les coupables.

Pourvu que ceci ne débouche pas sur une guerre civile.»

11h45

Il se sent abattu.

12 morts .

4 blesses .

Comme une litanie funèbre il répète les noms des défunts , de ceux qui risquent d'y passer , des policiers en train de courser ces ... ( il n'y a pas de mots dans sa langue pour décidreé ceci) , des voisins ayant tout entendu , des familles des victimes

11h50

Il arrive sur les lieux.

Il éclate en sanglots.

12h30

Déjà les réactions de ses politiques commencent à affluer .

Il est surpris . Pour une fois ils sont tous sur la même ligne .

Dire qu'hier il se plaignait de leur discordance de leur querelle.

Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir se plaindre à nouveau d'eux et n'avait qu'eux comme sujet d'inquiétude .

L'un de ce spolitiques sera son président en 2017.

Il miserait sur une présidente plutôt .

13h50

Il n'a toujours pas mangé. Ce qui est inhabituel venat de lui.

Mais il a l'estomac noué .

Heureusement tout et protégé .

14h00

#JesuisCharlie.

Après tant de millénaires les humains peuvent encore l'effrayer et l'émerveiller.

Tant d'ambivalence ...

20h00

Les réactions ont afflué.

Ivan avait appelé:

«Kolkol! Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes actuellement camarade Francis mais ...

Mes plus sincères condoléances .

N'oublie pas si tu veux devenir un avec moi ,je pourrais te protéger "

Béatrice

" C'est atroce . N'est-ce-pas? Je tremble encore de l'attaque du musée .

J'espère que notre rendez-vous pour la Chandelue tient toujours!»

Antonio.

" Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi par certains de ses propres citoyens . Cette déchirure ést atroce.

Airs foi en l'avenir et crois en l'unité Francis."

Aïcha .

" Je sais que je t'ais fait souffrir. Je sais qu'à cause de moi tu as ressenti cette douleur.

Je ne m'excuserai pas mais..."

0h00

Il regarde le JT. Toutes ses manifestations spontanées ,ces messages de soutien.

L'homme est décidément capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Il pense le coeur serre aux familles et aux proches de ces hommes morts pour défendre l'une des valeurs les plus chères à son coeur.

Au fond il et très inquiet . Hier les traducteurs , aujourd'hui les dessinateurs et demain?

Mais il ne ploiera pas le genou.

Il est France. Il est fort.

Il survivra .

Voilà . Ce texte a été écrit quasiment des que j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Pour moi cette date sera un peu comme un 11/09. Il y'aura un avant et un après .

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

#JesuisCharlie


	2. Dimanche,manifestations

Francis examina les immenses gerbes de fleurs que les autres nations avaient fait déposer devant son domicile.

Des fleurs de la part de beaucoup de nations. De la part d'ennemis -vraiment il avait été surpris par la composition florale envoyée par Ivan qui ne comportait aucun mot ne comportant de sous-entendu territorial .- De la part d'alliés -certains anciens comme Écosse d'autres plus récents comme Ludwig-. De la part de ses ex-colonies - le bouquet offert par Algérie se démarquait de part les autres par sa gigantitude à la mesure de la déception qu'elle avait dû reseentir en apprepant que certains terroristes étaient franco-algériens et était accompagné d'un papier sur lequel était également calligraphié une citation d'Albert Camus "Parler de ses peines c'est déjà se consoler "-. De la part de ses régions -même les indépendantistes de service avaient envoyé de gigantesques bouquets ce qui lui faisait chaud au coeur tant leurs relations pouvaient être ... houleuses. De la part de ses frères -un bouquet de la part de Romano et Feliciano accompagné d'un "Relève-toi Bastardo!- Vee ,excuse-le Francis il n'est pas méchant -. De la part de ses amis - "T'es trop awesome pour ces terroristes Francis!".

De la part de quasiment tout de le monde en fait.

Cela lui faisait chaud au coeur.

Il avait passé toute la journée morose à prier -il ne savait pas qui mais il s'en fichait du moment qu'on exauçait ses vœux -. pour que tout se passe bien à Paris comme en province. Après tout malgré une police sur le qui-vive ,malgré une organisation en un temps record -il n'avait pas oublié de remercier chaudement Île-de-France et Paris pour leur efficacité démentielle- il n'était pas à l'abri.

Mais grâce en soit rendue ,tout s'était passé à merveille.

Oh il les entendait bien dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Les discordances ,les "Ils l'avaient bien mérité." ,les refus de respecter la minute de silence .

Il le savait . Ses députes doivent prendre des mesures et vite.

Des larmes ruisselèrent sûr ses joues. Il repensait à l'assaut de l'épicerie kasher au rideau se levant lentement sur une scène de guerre atroce . A ces personnes hagardes hébètées dont le seul tort était d'avoir voulu faire des courses. A ce bébé pleurant dans des bras après avoir été caché dans une chambre froide .

Il repensa aussi à ces citoyens. Ces citoyens que s'ils pouvaient se montrer d'une cruauté insoutenable ,pouvaient Aussi de montrer incroyablement courageux. Ces policiers et gendarmes qui se battaient sans une once d'hésitation ,ces employés dissimulant leurs clients , ce chef d'entreprise et son employé faisant face à la situation avec sang-froid. Ces français qui enfin avaient manifesté et vraiment une fois n'était pas coutume pacifiquement. Dans le calme avec juste le son de la Marseillaise ,des vrombissements d'hélicoptères et des applaudissements .

Il termina son verre .

Demain la vie recommencera après es quatre longs jours qui ne lui avait semblé qu'en former qu'un. Prendre des mesures. Sans doute durcir des peines. Refaire face aux clivages politiques. Réaffirmer sa présence sur les fronts militaires.

Il était la France.

Il survivrait.


End file.
